earth2ttsfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline of the Earth 2 Storyline
This Timeline covers all events from start to current time on Earth 2. The Destruction of Earth (2009) in 2009, the original Earth was destroyed by the Diarrhea Death Star, a creation of Devil's Hell Star. Survivors of the destruction were moved to the carbon copy of Earth only known as Earth 2, located a galaxy over from the original Earth, the planet was quickly repopulated and militarized for the residents that lived in peace and prosperity. The CLPA Wars (2010-2012) In 2010 the first of the major conflicts to happen involving Earth 2 were the CLPA wars that took place from 2010 to 2012. Starting with the War on Reach, the next two years were filled with vicious fighting until the end of the Great Final War in early 2012. THE WAR ON REACH (2010) The War on Reach in 2010 was the first major off-world conflict and the first major conflict between the forces of Earth 2 and The Communist Linux Penguin Army. This war took place on Planet Reach and was only one of two defeats of Earth 2's forces by the CLPA. The CLPA, after pushing Earth 2's Forces off of Reach, glassed half of the planet to cover up the war damage and left the people of Reach to fend for themselves. Parts of Reach remain habitable, though much of the land is scarred with burn damage, rendering it useless for agriculture. THE WAR IN THE REPUBLIC OF MY (2011) The War in the Republic of My was sparked shortly after a treaty signing between the Democratic Radar Overseer's Society and the People's Republic of North My. Linux Anna the Second was assassinated by the leader of the CLPA, the Supreme AI, shortly after with a windows vista variant and a plastic spoon. With North My under CLPA control, she performed a terrorist attack on South My, allied with the USSR and invaded South My with Russian backing. After obtaining a crystal from the planet Soituranna and gaining access to the Orbital Rofl Laser (Now part of the Russian Laser Uplink Cannon System), the Supreme AI began reviving villains that previously hassled Sam and his friends, such as Jokermingo0044, Satan, Devil's Hell Star and Natural Microsoft Sam, Mike and Mary to serve her in the war. Shortly after this, a time anomaly catapulted Microsoft Sam and his team 3 months into the past. In their absence, the Diarrhea Death Star was constructed and the Supreme AI betrayed the USSR. Soiturrannian forces, under CLPA control, were then launched at the Russians. Three billion Soiturrannians attacked the vastly outnumbered Russians, invading from east to west. The Russian forces held off for a week before evacuating, leaving behind many civilians. Shortly after, the Diarrhea Death Star was test fired on the USSR at lowest strength, annihilating the nation and its civilian populace. After the return of Sam, he received help from the Supreme Mainframe and the CLPA defector Linux Craig, who revealed the AI's weakness to be none other than IWAY Cookies. Shortly after, the IWAY fleet joined forces with Sam and began the assault on the Diarrhea Death Star. The Supreme AI had installed herself within the core of the Diarrhea Death Star - with an open exhaust port leading right to it. Pursued by hostile fighters, Sam piloted a ship through the port and used it to destroy the core, and thus, the Supreme AI. Jokermingo was killed shortly after learning of the Supreme AI's destruction. With the CLPA fractured and the leadership dead, the War in the Republic of My was a victory for the people of Earth 2 and brought about an era of peace. THE WAR IN THE ROFL ISLAND CHAIN (February 2012) Four months of peace was long enough for the people of Earth 2 fate had decided, as the militant Scottyvich Baloneykov, a previous member of the Spetsnaz, brought to life his own faction: the Soviet Lulz Brigade. They intended to destroy the USA, though their targets shifted to include the USSR too once they realised the nations had allied and remained in good relations since the last war. Plotting to invade the USA anyway, the Soviet Lulz Brigade formed a military alliance with North Korea, giving them the manpower to invade nations. SLB forces assaulted the island chain and took it over, killing Radar Overseer Cooper in the process. The brigade then utilised corrupt Russian officials to stage a massive terrorist attack on Los Angeles, committing a massive chemical attack that condemned the city for months after. Baloneykov then ventured to rebuild the Supreme AI, which he succeeded in doing. However, the Supreme AI was not impressed with the efforts of Scottyvich, and having been given the capability to hack almost anything, the Supreme AI corrupted the systems of Baloneykov's ship, which was destroyed with all hands shortly afterwards. The Supreme AI then reinstated CLPA control by corrupting all members of the Soviet Lulz Brigade at a genetic level, converting them to loyal penguin soldiers. Using her extreme hacking capabilities, the Supreme AI infiltrated Soviet silos in the USSR, commencing Operation Electromagnetic Doom. The attack devastated Europe and Asia, obliterating many capital cities and sending an EMP across the Eurasian continent. Russian Leader Pieboy6000 stopped another missile launch before it could launch from his tower, sparing at least one city somewhere on Earth 2. Russia was once again thrown into a bad light and aimed to redeem themselves. The government traitors dead and the armies rallied, the Russians provided air support for American ground forces in the final attack on the Island Chain. Sam enters the Island Chain with a special team: Roflcopter Squad, consisting of himself, Scotty, Diarrhea, Chainsaw, Taco and Bacon. Scotty was wounded in action and evacuated from the chain, while Chainsaw and Diarrhea were killed in action. The remnants of the squad continued forward and arrived in a subterranean tunnel system. Sam was kidnapped by hostile forces while Taco and Bacon freed Mike who had, coincidentally, just escaped capture from the CLPA. Mike, Taco and Bacon are knocked out by a rapid information barrage and are found by a special ops team consisting of Rooster, Hacker and Shadow. The team of six eventually get out of the tunnels and meet up with some other American officials, though they are interrupted when a panicked Sam beams down and informs them all of an incoming super attack that they cannot stop. The team retreats underground as Devil's Hell Star unleashes all the power he has in a giant energy wave. The period is known today as Operation Downfall, as the wave obliterated 95% of the population of Earth 2, leaving many places void of life. With radio communications in disarray, the CLPA invade Earth 2 in a hope to finally take the planet. THE GREAT FINAL WAR (March 2012) The outlook seemed bleak for Earth 2 at this point, though this was thankfully not the case. Sam manages to establish contact with the IWAY fleet, who successfully shove back the incoming CLPA fleets, killing Commander Ubuntux in the process. Microsoft Sam hunts down and eliminates a CLPA mining operation in northern Canada, but fails to detect the CLPA hijacking the Orbital Rofl Laser. The Supreme AI traveled to Earth 1's remains shortly after and used a beam weapon to revive Jokermingo0044. Tsiklon emerged on Soiturranna shortly after, killing Mr Information Robot Mark V. Tsiklon contacts the Supreme AI, offering his support to the CLPA forces. Hacker, Shadow, Taco, Bacon and Rooster are dispatched to another mining operation on the planet Cryomir, where the team is corrupted by Tsiklon's powers, making them loyal servants of the CLPA. Sam arrives on Cryomir later with James Rofl, who is killed by Hacker. Bacon's insanity shook off the mind control while Sam killed Hacker and Rooster. Shadow and Taco were then subdued and taken hostage. Sam and the team stowed away aboard a cargo ship filled with minerals en route to Earth 2 with their hostages in tow. The IWAY fleet engaged with the new and improved Highway Fleet, and took massive casualties in the process. The Highway fleet was then ordered to retreat before they could destroy the IWAY Fleet, however. Mike learned that the minerals on the cargo ship were being transported to the Orbital Rofl Laser for use in Operation Oblivion, the follow up to Downfall. Tsiklon found the bodies of Hacker and Rooster, eventually coming to the conclusion that Sam and his team had gotten off world by hiding on the Cargo Ship. The ships crew was alerted and the team captured. Tsiklon, at the same time, converted the population of Soiturranna into vicious CLPA soldiers. The Orbital Rofl Laser was then activated - but a massive blast occurs within the central firing chamber. By chance, a bolt came loose within the laser cannon and shattered a reflector panel. The laser hit the shattered panel and reflected upwards, annihilating part of the satellite, leaving it burning and inoperable. With Shadow and Taco dead, Bacon, Sam, Mike and the Rofl Robot retreated down to Earth 2 in the stolen cargo ship. They arrived at London outside of the Houses of Parliament and called on the British to assist. The Supreme AI herself descended in a fit of anger, furious that Sam had once again stopped her plans. Her forces closed on the ever weakening British forces until suddenly, Bacon charged out of the House grounds, pursued by some guards, a strange device in hand that would be later known as the EAS Tones Cannon, a top secret British Project. Bacon's action successfully destroyed the Supreme AI. Jokermingo attempted a final push on Earth 2 with the Highway Fleet, but failed and was captured by Microsoft Sam and his team. He was later devoured by the giant squid that lives under Sam's diarrhea infested toilet. After this, several Russian and American teams went out into the galaxy and hunted down the final CLPA forces. The last place was a stronghold on Soiturranna, still under Tsiklon's influence, and indeed his last stand. A sacrificial team of Russian and American soldiers took nuclear arms to the catacombs beneath the planet's surface. The vast amount of nuclear detonations instantly destroyed all CLPA soldiers, as well as the team, and obliterated Tsiklon - though a large degree of the surface of Soiturranna was blasted off as a result. With no immediate threats to Earth 2, the world finally set into a rest that lasted well over a year. Peace Era (April 2012 - August 2013) Though there were a number of territorial conflicts on Earth 2, none were on as major a scale as the last few years and were, in fact, some of the most peaceful times in the history of the planet. This era of peace was well enjoyed by the inhabitants - though this peace were sadly shattered in August 2013. The Tiberium Era (Late 2013-Late 2014) THE PSYCHIC DOMINATOR DISASTER In August of 2013, a man of incredible power and influence only known as Yuri suddenly rose up with an army and a technology never before seen on Earth 2, Psychic Technology. Using this technology he constructed a superweapon only known as the Psychic Dominator and strategically placed these devices all over Earth 2. He detonated them, mind controlling much of the planet. The USA stopped a Psychic Dominator from detonating in San Francisco when an American Fighter Jet crashed into the nuclear power plant on Alcatraz Island, the location of the Psychic Dominator. However, Yuri's military invaded the city in an attempt to restore power to the Psychic Dominator so it would activate and take full control the USA. American forces arrived in San Francisco and battled Yuri's forces which resulted in a stalemate between both sides. However, Pieboy6000's newly formed Global Defense Initiative Organisation arrived on the scene and helped the USA get the upper hand. Microsoft Sam calls for an Ion Cannon Strike on Alcatraz by Pieboy's suggestion, but just as the Ion Cannon started charging, the Psychic Dominator suddenly regained power. The Ion Cannon fired on the Psychic Dominator just as it activated, creating an incredibly huge explosion that leveled half of the state of California. After the battle in San Francisco, Sam rallied the American forces and prepared to strike Yuri's forces. After 2 months of battling Yuri's forces and disabling several of the Psychic Dominator's around the globe, a Yuri base strangely appeared in Destari. Unbeknownst to the GDI, this was a trap by the evil Brotherhood of Nod, lead by a man only known as Kane. Kane, having utilised Tiberium for years after having stolen samples from the USSR after a meteor impacted theRe in late 2012. The Brotherhood created a bomb of liquid tiberium and hid it beneath the fake Psychic Dominator in the base. GDI, unaware of the deception, assaulted the base. Pieboy6000 authorised an Ion Cannon Strike on the Dominator, as Kane had wanted, which detonated the Liquid Tiberium Bomb, spreading it around Earth 2. The explosion attracted the attention of an alien race, requiring Tiberium to live, who quickly invaded Earth 2. The Aliens, called the Scrin, began constructing Threshold Towers, massive structures that would acts a portals for further Scrin visits. Requiring a distraction for the Human forces, they quickly attacked the British Capital of London, eventually decimating the city with the Mothership-mounted Catalyst Cannon. After the battle of London, Microsoft Sam realized that enough was enough, the forces of Earth 2 had to eliminate Yuri before he could do any more damage to Earth 2. With the combined forces of Britain, the USA and Minecraft, they stormed Brazil and took the battle to Yuri's Base of Operations in Rio de Janeiro. However, it was all a ruse. Yuri had set a trap with a nuclear explosive, which detonated shortly after and caused tiberium spread in Brazil to increase. After this event, Yuri went missing and was not seen again, however the Scrin and the Brotherhood of Nod were still at large, and so the nations fell under GDI to combat these new threats. THE FIRST TIBERIUM WAR (2013) This led to the First Tiberium War, a month long conflict which quickly became one of the bloodiest, if not the bloodiest war since the Great Final War. Microsoft Sam and his team invaded a World Altering Missile complex in Egypt, stopping a missile that would completely coat the world in Tiberium if detonated in the high atmosphere. Sam courageously jumped onto the missile and disarmed it, causing it to detonate midair and eliminate the threat. He was recovered by GDI forces who shipped him to Georgia to take orders from Director RedStar. After being informed that Kane was trying to recover one of the Scrin's Threshold Towers, which were getting closer and closer to completion, Sam was sent on a covert mission to destroy the Scrin's relay node. This node provided all Scrin forces with a Tiberium infusion required for them to live. If the connection was severed, all those outside of a two mile radius of any tower would instantly die. The mission was a success, which eliminated a large degree of the Scrin forces, but still left those at the Threshold Towers alive. GDI then took the opportunity to attack the weakened Scrin forces and destroy their incomplete towers. The operation was a success, with eighteen of the nineteen towers destroyed. Only one was left standing, Threshold-19 in Bosnia. Though the Scrin forces were limited, Nod reinforcements arrived, fighting both the Scrin and the GDI, with the main focus being on the GDI. With two enemies fighting them at once, GDI was overwhelmed and couldn't push their assault on the tower. The Scrin Foreman deployed it's own mothership to end the battle. The catalyst cannon, with the destructive power it displayed in London, shot the battlefield, eliminating most of the GDI and Nod forces, critically weakening both sides. Microsoft Sam was recovered, injured but alive, by Microsoft Mike as the Scrin retreated through their tower. The Brotherhood took control of the region and the tower after this, as GDI left empty handed. THE SKYFALL INCIDENT (Late 2013 - Early 2014) As the events of the First Tiberium War occurred, the CLPA's new leader known as the Elite AI, saw that with the Scrin gone and GDI and Nod both badly weakened, an opportunity to conquer had been presented. She sent her Communist Linux Penguin Army to Earth 2 and ruthlessly conquered it within a month. Making sure to imprison the GDI leaders Pieboy6000 and EASlol, though Microsoft Sam was never captured and mysteriously disappeared after leaving Moscow as it came under attack. She established a rule on Earth 2 with the main headquarters in Ukraine under the name "City-17". Professor Oak, a man of influence was chosen to be the leader of Earth 2 by the AI as GDI was in shambles and Nod was in hiding. The CLPA ruled on Earth 2 for a month until Sam suddenly resurfaced after being in status, subjugated by a being only known as the "G-Man". In his return, Sam realized quickly that Earth 2 had been conquered by the vile CLPA in his absence and was quickly located by Sasha, part of the GDI's remnant forces. After getting to Black Mesa East, a GDI Remnants outpost, Sam was informed that GDI's leadership was captured shortly before Earth 2 fell. The duo rallied their forces, getting Sasha to lead a split push into Nova Prospekt to recover them. The GDI forces managed to rescue Pieboy6000 and EASlol from their prisons in Nova Prospekt, with Pieboy quickly taking back control. GDI then made an alliance with The Brotherhood of Nod to combat the CLPA, and pushed an assault on City-17, assaulting the citadel and successfully terminating Professor Oak, despite a few setbacks along the way. The assault was successful, but carried a devestating price - the CLPA's Citadel Structure used to rule the Planet had its core heavily damaged from the blast atop the citadel, and an explosion of dark energy was due to happen that would vaporize anything left within the city limits. A risky mission back into the collapsing citadel resulted in the core being temporarily stabilized. GDI and Nod forces escaped the city shortly after, though many were scattered as the explosion's shockwave caused massive damage outside the explosion radius. Despite all that had happened, the CLPA were not defeated. The detonation had caused a dark energy flare, opening a superportal that, if activated, would allow massive amounts of CLPA forces to pour onto Earth 2, effectively destroying all of their progress. Hours after the blast, Sam, Mike, Sasha, Pieboy and EASlol met up with Nikolai and Dimitri on the cliffs just outside City-17. After crossing many destroyed areas littered with abandon GDI, Nod and CLPA vehicles, the GDI forces rallied and made their way to the GDI White Forest outpost. Upon making it to White Forest, a missile was launched through the Portal as it began to open, ultimately disabling it. Nod then took this opportunity to betray GDI, launching a World Altering Missile to destroy Earth 2 once and for all. However, this backfired as the Superportal had opened briefly, and was in the process of closing. The other side of the superportal was Mars, which the World Altering Missile was teleported to, unluckilly for the CLPA. The missile detonated over Mars, wiping out the CLPA forces holed up there and ending the Third CLPA War. THE SECOND TIBERIUM WAR _=_---ERROR, NO HISTORICAL DATA HAS BEEN IMPUTED. CANNOT RETRIEVE DATA--__= THE THIRD TIBERIUM WAR =--=ERROR, DATA CORRUPTED- CANNOT RETRIEVE HISTORICAL DATA=--- THE FOURTH TIBERIUM WAR _=_---ERROR, NO HISTORICAL DATA HAS BEEN IMPUTED. CANNOT RETRIEVE DATA--__= Tiberium Post War Peace Era (2014-Early 2015) This era is post war peace after the end of the tiberium era, recovery from these wars and frequent militrization is seen in this time period of earth 2. The Second Psychic Dominator Disaster (Early 2015)http://mssam.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_2_Storyline?action=edit&section=16 This war was indeed started by the return of Yuri, He instilled global conflict around the globe for a month before finally being defeated by allied forces, and killed by Pieboy6000. However, war was not over for Earth 2. The Time Wars (July 2015) This period of time has yet to happen.